This invention relates to a sheet stacking apparatus for stacking sheets neatly in a stack in preparation for stapling or binding as for example when sheets are received from a copier/duplicator system. A problem arises in assuring the alignment of sheets along one edge as they are stacked in preparation for stapling or binding as, for example, when sheets are stacked in a pile as they are received in the output of a copier or duplicator reproduction system. It will be appreciated that it is essential that when sheets are stacked in a pile for the purpose of stapling or binding that these sheets must be aligned along one edge. It will be appreciated that it may be necessary for an operator to continually give attention to the adjustment of sheets in a stack such that proper stacking action is achieved. In many situations additional equipment, such as a jogging mechanism is necessary to be operated to effect the proper stacking action desired.
Accordingly, with the view of reducing operator fatigue and the necessity of separate mechanisms to which the sheets must be inserted to effect the proper stacking action, the present invention enables proper stacking and registration of sheets in a stack for a finishing function, such as, stapling or binding, etc.